Death, O Beloved
by Kaoru-chan21
Summary: (COMPLETED! NOW A ONE-SHOT!) Kenshin lost his life protecting Kaoru, but is he really gone? If he is then why is the ribbon still clasped in his hand? No matter what, K&K will always live, so don't worry! ONE-SHOT R


Death, O Beloved  
  
Well, this story came very randomly. I hope you like it and remember K&K will be forever, so don't give up in me if this is getting to angst!  
  
For those who read this when it was two chapters, sorry, but it is updated at the very end. Well, actually it's not the very end . . . It's a long update, but anyway, ENJOY!!!!  
  
Let's Go!  
  
*~*~*~* = flashback  
  
@---  
  
"Don't! You can't!"  
  
"Please, Kaoru, don't worry"  
  
"No! Don't!"  
  
"Someone shut that bitch up!" A voice behind me said. I turned and a hand smacked me in the face. Kenshin let out a growl and tears streamed my face.  
  
"So," The leader of this group now spoke, "You'll give your life for this woman?"  
  
Kenshin lowered his head, "Of course"  
  
"No!" I screamed  
  
"Fine. Then the deed is done." The leader of these attackers smiled and unsheathed his sword, "The Battousai will die by my hands!"  
  
"Kenshin!!" I screamed and the man placed the sword over his head.  
  
Kenshin looked at me with heart breaking eyes, "Don't cry"  
  
The sword came down, and pierced the rurouni in the heart area and at that moment I felt as if a sword was struck through me. Kami, can I die with him?  
  
The group of attackers began to laugh cruelly. The one keeping me captive threw me down to the ground. I rushed to Kenshin's side and brushed the hair out of his face.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, what have I done? What have I done to you?" I laid my head on his chest, and there was a slight heart beat. My hair, face and kimono were drenched in his blood now as I cradled his head in my lap, "What have I done . . .?"  
  
"Death, o beloved" he whispered. I started to cry even more, "Don't be afraid"  
  
Why couldn't I move? Kami save him!  
  
I put a hand on Kenshin's. I knew I wouldn't be able to carry him to Megumi, so I knew I was even more helpless. I felt cloth and looked down to see my indigo ribbon.  
  
"Oh Kami" I gasped, "He took it with him in death . . ."  
  
I soon remembered the reason he had my ribbon with him  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"It's such a lovely day!" I said spinning  
  
"That it is Kaoru-dono" Kenshin smiled and sat down on a log. I sat down next to him and smiled  
  
"Thank you for coming," I said  
  
"Think nothing of it, sessha was glad to that sessha was"  
  
A breeze of wind made me shiver all over. I soon felt a strong arm around my back resting my shoulder. I looked over at Kenshin surprised at first, but then I smiled, leaning into his back. He stroke my hair gently, causing it to come out of it's ribbon. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and he laid his head on mine  
  
"Jasmine . . ." He whispered  
  
He clutched onto the ribbon and looked down at me  
  
"Kaoru, sessha wishes to tell you something"  
  
I looked at him, "Nani?"  
  
"I-- . . . I mean I'm in lo-"  
  
Just as he was about to say whatever it was the group of men that would be his death attacked us. They came from no where, grabbed me and threatened to kill me. I screamed out his name and told him not to . . .  
  
He's as stubborn as me . . .  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I soon heard foot steps and looked down to see a man's tall figure. I possessively pulled Kenshin closer to me. The man slowed down a bit and I got nervous  
  
"Jou-chan?"  
  
I looked up and saw Sanosuke looking down at me  
  
"Sano!" I cried, "You must help!"  
  
"Of course," He said understanding the seriousness of the situation, "Let's hurry Jou-chan"  
  
He scooped up Kenshin and began to run. I followed, trying to keep up, the world spinning. I looked up and began to follow the symbol for bad; as if I did not I would perish, myself. The world wouldn't stop spinning the whole way there  
  
We finally got to the clinic and Megumi gasped at the sight of Kenshin's bloody body. She began giving orders to whoever would help. Then she turned to me and I meekly looked up at her.  
  
"You have to sit down Kaoru"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"No. You're not. As a doctor I order you to sit down and rest!"  
  
I trudged down the hall to a waiting room. Apparently Sano had followed me, to make sure I was ok. I sat down and began to cry  
  
"It's my fault, Sano!" I wept, "He's gonna die and it's my fault!"  
  
"No, Jou-chan. It's not your fault"  
  
"He's dying because he tried to protect me" I rubbed my eyes, "It's my fault"  
  
"Did he save you? Are you not harmed?" Sano asked me suddenly  
  
"Hai, he did but . . ."  
  
"Then he's not dying in vain" He put an arm around my back, "It's not your fault"  
  
I cried into that old jacket of his and eventually fell into a dream infested slumber.  
  
@---  
  
Shadows  
  
Consumed by shadows  
  
My entire body  
  
My entire mind  
  
I screamed a battle cry, but nothing heard me. No one answered.  
  
I got up and a feeling of tiredness overcame my body. I looked at my hand to see a ribbon. Confused, I looked ahead  
  
Darkness  
  
Behind me, I looked  
  
L-Light . . .?  
  
I walked toward it, shielding my eyes from the sudden illumination. As I came toward it, I noticed that it was in a form. A . . . woman?  
  
She had long black-brown hair, blue eyes like the sky, delicate features, and was wearing a long gown. And she was illuminated . . .  
  
When she spoke, her words flowed like a river. She was not unlike someone I knew . . . who?  
  
Who is this memory?  
  
Come to think of it, who am I?  
  
"Welcome, do you know where you are?" she spoke  
  
"No Milady"  
  
"You are in the land of the Unknown, Kenshin Himura"  
  
My name . . . Kenshin?  
  
It's familiar. Yes . . . . memories. A tall black-haired man . . . was calling me Kenshin for the first time, a young woman, telling Kenshin, me, not to kill and another woman, calling my name sweetly.  
  
The same woman that resembled the one before me  
  
"The land of the Unknown, Milady?"  
  
"The land where sprits restless come, and you . . ." She smiled, "You gave your life for your love, you know you did the right and yet you don't want to go.  
  
"Also, Kenshin Himura, if you were to die now, I don't know where they would place you." She sighed, "All those lives you've taken, and yet all you've made happy . . . difficult."  
  
She held out her hand, palm up, and a vision of a tall spiky brown haired man appeared, "This man was going to be rotten to the core, you helped him,"  
  
Again a vision of someone appeared, it was a young boy, "He would've been killed at a young age,"  
  
Another vision of a woman, black haired, "She would have killed more with the drugs she made"  
  
And finally a vision of that young woman appeared, "And she . . . probably wouldn't have had the will to go on"  
  
I looked at the last image in the palm of the lady of light's hand. She was twirling in the rain, her blue eyes sparkling, her raven black flowing around her, framing her face. Her perfect movement, and the perfect way she was smiling. I melted. I may not remember much but this I remember.  
  
"Do you know their names?" she asked me  
  
"Sessha can't recall, Milady"  
  
"Try" she said as she closed her hand, retracting the previous image, and opening it to a picture of them all. "You can do it"  
  
I looked at them all and suddenly a flood of memories came to me, "Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi and . . . Kaoru"  
  
"Very good" she closed her hand and placed it at her side, "Kenshin Himura, you have a choice" she stopped and looked toward the darkness behind her, "You can go toward death and either end up in heaven or hell, or" she looked at me again, "You can go back to living, where it will be hell. Pain awaits you there, from the wound that nearly killed you, and from the sadness that goes along with living. I'm not trying to sway your decision but I'm just warning you."  
  
I looked at the ribbon that was in my hand and I bowed deeply, "Milady, with all due respect sessha must go back. My friends are awaiting me and even if sessha going to be in pain, sessha know that sessha's friends will be helpful to me in anyway possible. So please, Milady, sessha must live"  
  
"Of course" she sighed as I looked up at her, "I knew you would."  
  
She bent over to me and whispered in my ear, "Make her happy," she slipped something in my hand, "Now live"  
  
She kissed my cheek and as she did I felt as if I had been thrown from the place where I was. All sense of gravity was lost and as soon as I had felt this, the ride was over. I landed lightly on something that could be a cloud.  
  
I tried to open my eyes but as soon as I did, an incredible pain over took my body. The feeling couldn't be described with just words. I clenched my teeth and fists until I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGHH!!!!" my scream echoed in the room and disappeared leaving with a feeling of sadness and pain. I heard feet shuffling  
  
"Ken-san" I looked up and saw Megumi. She was holding medicine, "You're awake but you need to relax. Please, relax."  
  
"Kenshin!" I looked up to see an angel come in the room. Her raven hair was contrasted with scarlet blood. Her kimono that fit her beautiful figure was splattered in blood  
  
My blood  
  
Megumi looked up and saw her too, "Oh good Kaoru, maybe you can relax him, the medicine won't work other wise."  
  
"Hai"  
  
The angel came and sat next to me. She had a wash cloth in her hand and began to wipe off my fore head. She placed her delicate hand on my scarred cheek, "Sleep . . . Please sleep . . . and live"  
  
I relaxed, despite the pain, "Always . . . Kaoru"  
  
@---  
  
The next time I remember waking was only for a few moments. I looked up and saw that angelic face again. She smiled down on me  
  
"Angel . . ." I whispered  
  
"Hush . . ." she placed a finger on my lips, "Hush, my sweet"  
  
I closed my eyes and was over taken by a drug induced sleep  
  
@---  
  
"Will he be alright Megumi?" I asked the doctor  
  
"I believe so Kaoru . . . it's amazing . . . I didn't think he would live but it looks like someone is looking out for us"  
  
"Someone . . . is looking out for us . . ."  
  
"Kaoru" I turned to the doctor, "you should go home and rest"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Go. I order you, as a doctor, to take a break. You need to go to your own home"  
  
"Al-alright" I bowed and made my way to the door.  
  
When I got home, the place was clean, and inviting. I was expecting a mess but . . . it was neat. There was the smell of cooking so I went into the kitchen. Yahiko was there attempting to cook potatoes. I laughed and helped him.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru" he said surprised, "I thought you were at the clinic."  
  
"Megumi sent me home" I laughed  
  
"Good"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're a mess"  
  
I turned sharply, "Yahiko . . ."  
  
He laughed, "All I meant was you need a break!"  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
We made dinner and Yahiko told me Tae and Tsubame came over and helped clean. Tae has even let Yahiko eat at the Akabeko, if he works for it of course. I then took a nice long bath and fell asleep as soon as I went to bed.  
  
@---  
  
A month or so later, Kenshin could sit up and actually talk. It may not seem like much, but after what happened . . .  
  
I was sitting on his bed in the clinic one day. It was western style, the top was against the wall behind it, as was our backs. I just talking with him when he said suddenly remembered something.  
  
"It's on the dresser Kaoru-dono, by the ribbon" he told me as I followed his instructions. I looked and there was that ribbon, bloody and wrinkled, which he wouldn't get rid of. There was a letter wrapped in ribbon, and I took it out and brought it to him. He looked at the front of the letter.  
  
"It's addressed to you" he said suddenly  
  
"Me?" I took the letter and looked at the front, "Who's it from?"  
  
I looked at the letter, it was addressed: Kawaii Kaoru-chan. I blushed and looked at Kenshin, who shrugged  
  
I opened it slowly and read the contents,  
  
Dear Kaoru,  
  
I hope that you learn not to take life for granted. People don't  
always come back. I know you know that. Please, take care of this man.  
I know you're I love with him. And trust me, he's deeply in love with  
you. Please, don't be afraid, live your life, and waste it worrying.  
  
I'll love you always, Kaoru.  
  
Your loving okasan  
  
I stopped dead. I stopped breathing.  
  
My . . . mother?  
  
"Kenshin, where on earth did you find this?"  
  
"Sessha is not sure" he said trying to read it, but I folded it, "Who's it from?"  
  
"My mother . . ."  
  
Kenshin sat there for a second, "The lady of light" he suddenly said  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The lady who sessha saw when sessha . . . almost died"  
  
"Nani?!" I exclaimed and looked at him with the utmost confusion  
  
"Sessha was in a dark place, but there was a woman, who seemed . . . illuminated. She looked like you; brown-black hair, blue eyes, delicate structure. Beautiful" he smiled and looked at the paper  
  
"Kenshin . . . that woman was . . ."  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
He smiled and laughed. For a second I was worried he thought me crazy. He then looked up to the sky and shouted, "Sessha is glad sessha could meet the beautiful Mrs. Kamiya! You have the most wonderful daughter!"  
  
I laughed, "Oh Kenshin"  
  
He smiled down at me and leaned against the wall, "Can sessha get out of here soon? Sessha wants to go back to the dojo"  
  
"You sound like a little kid, you know that?"  
  
"Maybe sessha feel like a little kid" he fake-pouted  
  
"Men never grow up!" I said laughing  
  
"Maybe sessha just doesn't feel like being nearly 30"  
  
"You don't look it, so don't worry. And besides, your 29"  
  
"That's nearly 30"  
  
"In a year"  
  
"Well maybe sessha isn't 19, sorry" he said sarcastically  
  
"Mou! 18!"  
  
He laughed, "Caught you, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah mister-I-look-like-a-15-year-old"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Oh, Come on! Yes you do!"  
  
"With all these stupid battle scars, sessha looks like a 15-year-old?"  
  
"Yes. Yes you do"  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE?!!" I heard Megumi shout as she entered the room. She stood there, arms crossed.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked  
  
"I swear!" She shouted, throwing her hands up, "You two act like this, a married couple, and neither of you have the courage to tell the other that you love them! You two are the most childish people I've ever met!"  
  
We both turned red and looked at each other. Megumi walked out, muttering under her breath. She had ruined the moment . . . and now, we were sitting in silence.  
  
"Damn . . ." I whispered  
  
"What?" he whispered back  
  
"It's nothing . . ." I said just as quite  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Sessha . . . I really want to tell you something, but I'm not sure how . . ."  
  
I yawned from sleepiness, "Just say it Kenshin" I said resting my head on his shoulder  
  
"Maybe now's not the time" he said softly  
  
"Maybe . . ." I drifted into a world of dreams on his shoulder  
  
@---  
  
A rainy day at the dojo. I don't particularly like the rain. It ruins plans sometimes. But today. I'd love it.  
  
I sat on the dojo steps in a white kimono with red flowers on it, wondering what I would be doing today. Kenshin was doing chores; Yahiko was fixing a leaky roof at the Akabeko and I was bored. I looked in through the window at Kenshin, who was doing something in the kitchen. I watched him and smiled. Why couldn't I just tell him I love him? Why is he so dense that he doesn't realize it? Why am I starring at him?  
  
I think he saw me, because I heard him laugh and walk outside. I quickly turned my head and looked out at the rain. He sat down next to me and smiled  
  
"Sessha enjoys the rain, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." Today I think I will . . .  
  
"It's in a way, refreshing . . ."  
  
"Yeah" He's stalling so I stood up and walked out across the yard, amidst all the pouring rain. I turned my head toward the sky and closed my eyes enjoy the feeling of the water droplets on my face. Next thing I knew I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and looked behind me. Kenshin was standing there smiling. "Kenshin?" I laughed lightly  
  
"Your gonna catch a cold"  
  
"You worry too much"  
  
"That I do" he smiled and I turned to face him, still in the embrace  
  
"Tell me something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you were dieing, you looked up after I asked Kami what I had done to you, and you said 'death, o beloved' . . . did you blame me? Do you blame me?"  
  
"Not in the least bit" he smiled, "I then said not to be afraid, I never blamed you"  
  
"Never die again"  
  
Kenshin laughed and I smiled, trying to cover the tears in my eyes, "If I did that I would never be able to do this"  
  
He leaned over and caught my lips, taking my breath away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and thanked Kami he was alive. He pulled away and smiled. I got a mischievous look and brought his head back down so I could kiss him again.  
  
When we pulled away again he smiled and ran his fingers through my now soaked hair. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono isn't here" I mused  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes" I looked at him  
  
"You do realize you're wearing white?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't give a damn"  
  
"You also realize that you just gave your love to one of the most feared men in Japan"  
  
"Yes, and I don't give a damn"  
  
He laughed and shook his head, "You practically sold you're soul to the devil"  
  
"Bite your tongue" I said harshly, pulling away to look at him, "I told you your past doesn't matter and I meant it!"  
  
"I know" he smiled. He then looked down at my kimono and began to blush, "You might want to go change"  
  
I looked down at myself and blushed as well. My kimono was soaked, so it was sticking to me like crazy glue. The fact that it was white was even worse, because it was practically see-through now. I closed my eyes and shook my head then looked back at Kenshin.  
  
He smiled, "Or you could stay in that . . . sessha wouldn't mind"  
  
"Hentai!" I smacked him and he fell onto the ground. I shook my head, "Rurouni Hentai"  
  
He laughed and sat up, "Your beauty intoxicated sessha"  
  
"Don't try to fool me be using big words!" I went down to my knees, "I'm going to change"  
  
"Alright, Kaoru-dono" he stayed on the ground  
  
@---  
  
I was in my room, my wet white kimono on the floor and I was slipping into a new one when there was a knock at the door. I called for the only other person in the house to come in. He smiled and watched me finish tying my obi. He sat down on my futon and I looked over at him.  
  
"I hope you're not wet, sitting on my futon"  
  
"Oro" he winced, "Kaoru-dono, sessha has nothing else to wear"  
  
"Hmm . . ." I smiled and took a step closer to him, "Then . . . "  
  
"Oro?! Kaoru-dono!" he looked a bit sacred  
  
I grabbed his sleeve and tried to get it off his shoulder. He was squirming to much so I brought our lips together, to 'preoccupy' him. He pulled away and laughed, "Kaoru-dono you're tickling me! Besides, sessha could just wear his yukata!"  
  
"Mou! I was having fun" I said playfully, "Fine go ahead"  
  
He left the room and I smiled. I went to the mirror and brushed through my hair with a comb. I smiled upon hearing him coming. I moved my futon over and hid right behind the shoji. He walked in and I grabbed his arm, sending him into my futon. I walked up to him and smiled evilly  
  
"Oro . . . Kaoru-dono" he shifted and looked frightened again. Good . . . right where I want him!  
  
I pounced on his stomach and began to tickle him. He laughed uncontrollably and I did as well  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha . . . . Karou-dono! Ha ha ha ha ha . . . . yamero!"  
  
"Iie! You're my prisoner!" I smiled  
  
He laughed more and I eventually stopped because it sounded like I was gonna kill him. He sat up on his elbows and shook his head at me  
  
"You're a bit evil" he smiled  
  
"Yes, I am" I leaned down and kissed him.  
  
He pulled back and smiled, "Am I still you're prisoner?"  
  
I thought about it for a moment, "Hai"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can kiss you whenever I want"  
  
(A/N: anyone see Sweet Home Alabama? I love Reese Witherspoon)  
  
He put his hands behind my neck too bring me down and kiss me again, "Then this will sound strange coming from a prisoner to a guard"  
  
"Say it"  
  
"Will you marry me?" he smiled  
  
I gasped, "N-nani?"  
  
"If you don't want to, I understand. It would be dangerous to be married to the Battousai"  
  
"No! I mean yes! I mean, I will marry you Kenshin Himura, former Hittokari Battousai!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought our lips together once again.  
  
"Am I still your prisoner?" I smiled  
  
"Now you always will be!"  
  
I love rainy days . . .  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you like it! I do! I was reading the sadder part to make sure there weren't any mistakes, and the song I Miss You by Blink182 was on and I got choked up! God that pathetic!  
  
I really love the ending . . . It took long enough, but I love it!!! So, let's leave it at just that and I hope you read my other stories  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
